ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
2018 - (12/11/2018) The December Version Update Has Landed!
Category:Version Updates ≪December 11, 2018 Version Update≫ (quick link to new item details) A new job trait has been added, as well as the ability to further reforge weapons available in Ambuscade. Read on for details. Battle-related *'Ambuscade has undergone the following additions and adjustments.' **The foes found in Normal and Intense Ambuscades have been swapped out. *As such, the respective Records of Eminence objectives have changed. **Some rewards obtainable in exchange for hallmarks have been swapped out. **Some rewards obtainable for total hallmarks have been swapped out. **Some rewards obtainable for badges of gallantry have been swapped out. **Abdhaljs Orbs have been added as rewards for hallmarks and badges of gallantry. ***Five Abdhaljs orbs can be traded to Gorpa-Masorpa together with a weapon reforged with Abdhaljs Nuggets to further reforge the said weapon. *'A new job trait, Damage Limit+, has been added.' This trait grants a bonus to maximum physical damage. *This new job trait is only available to player characters and alter egos. *'The amount that strength contributes to player-character damage has been increased.' *'The maximum accuracy of hand-to-hand weapons has been increased for players and pets.' *'Alter egos have undergone the following adjustments.' **The amount that strength contributes to damage has been increased. **The amount that dexterity contributes to accuracy has been increased. **The maximum accuracy of hand-to-hand weapons has been increased. **Alter ego offense/defense now obeys weapon type in the same way that players do. **The following alter egos are now considered to wield great swords because of the addition of the Damage Limit+ job trait. Arciela / Balamor / August / Rosulatia / Teodor / Darrcuiln **Morimar is now considered to wield a great axe because of the addition of the Damage Limit+ job trait. Item-related *'New items have been added.' :: *'The following additions and adjustments have been made to the Scout's Bolt item.' **The synthesis recipe has been slightly adjusted. **A new property has been added. *'The following items may now be delivered to different characters on the same account.' :::Curmudgeon's Helmet / Gazer's Helmet / Retching Helmet / Onion Sword II / Demonic Axe / Brave Blade II / Karakul Cap *'The following items are now storable via the Porter Moogle.' **'Storage Slip 22' Karakul Cap / Aern Dagger / Aern Sword / Aern Axe / Aern Spear / Aern Staff **'Storage Slip 23' Qutrub Knife System-related *'The crystal storage system has been adjusted.' **Players may now store crystals of different elements together at once. **Several messages related to storing crystals have been adjusted. *'The chocobuck exchange NPCs have undergone the following adjustments.' **The NPC in Windurst has undergone a name change. **Players are now able to enter the number of items they want when exchanging chocobucks. **The menu layout has been slightly refurbished so that players will be presented with menu options that best match their goals. Resolved Issues *The issue wherein it was possible to reobtain Race Masks of Darkness in Dynamis – Divergence under certain conditions. *The issue in the Intense Ambuscade Qutrub battle wherein the conditions for monsters becoming affected with Regain were incorrect. *An issue wherein it was not possible to call forth alter egos under certain conditions. Known Issues *No issues reported for this version update.